Broken Hearts
by Sora 0okami
Summary: YAOI fan fic! It is of Sessh and Inuyasha. Rated R for protection x


I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

**__**

**_Broken Hearts_**

_Appearance_

Inuyasha lay near Kagome. The two were having a picnic that day. He looked to her long wavy hair and smiled. He loved her but didn't know how to say it. She caught him staring at her and she said,"What are you looking at?" She narrowed his eyes and he shot his back down to the food. He began to eat the riceballs and he blushed. Kagome looked up at him,"Is there something wrong with the food?" He shot his gaze up at her and tried to say 'Of course not! Its great!' but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He just shyly shook his head. He took another bite of the riceball and slowly swallowed it. Kagome looked at him worriedly,"Is there something wrong at all?" He looked up and caught her stare within his own. "No, why?" His cheeks flourished red. Kagome had a quick thought then let it go. Inuyaha's ears then perked up. He looked to his left, there was a long strecht of trees that caught short within a couple yards from where they sat. Inuyasha stood up slowly and looked to Kagome,"I'll be right back, ok?" Kagome nodded at his odd behaivor. He then dashed off to the sound. The sound of his feet hitting the ground echoed through the forest. When he finally broke out of the forest, he saw a figure in the distance. It was Sesshomaru. His cold gold eyes bore into Inuyasha's eyes. He felt frozen by his enemy's glare. His brother started walking towards him. His eyes weren't filled with hate and contempt, but with love and compassion. Inuyasha stood confused and bewildered. Then Inuyasha drew his tetsuiga and held it infront of him. Without noticing it, Sesshomaru had knocked his sword out of Inuyasha's hands. He took a step back. Sesshomaru then knocked Inuyasha to the ground with relative ease. Inuyasha struggled but wasn't able to break loose of his brother's grip. Then Sesshomaru slowly began to close his eyes and pressed his lips up against Inuyasha's. Inuyasha eyes looked up wide full of terror then they seemed to relax. Sesshomaru slowly moved his tounge into Inuyasha's mouth. Inuyasha was still scared of his brother and what he was doing. But he soon too, found comfort in this feeling. He closed his eyes and returned his brother's kiss. Inuyasha then felt a release from his mouth. He began to breath slowly when he felt Sesshomaru begin to lick and bite his neck. He felt unusual surges. Then a thin line of blood trickled down from his neck down to his chest. Sesshomaru the ripped open Inuyasha's shirt (thingy).

He then licked the blood. Inuyasha felt helpless as he arched his back to his brother's actions. Then Sesshomaru began to untie his brother's pants. Inuyasha smiled as he felt his clothes slide off and Sesshomaru back to his lips. His fear had turned into pleasure. Inuyasha ran his fingers through his brother's hair. His body quivered as their groins touched.

But they continued. Soon they became tired. Inuyasha opened his eyes and sat up, kissing his brother once more. His hand ran down his brother's back Then he grabbed his clothes as he looked to the sun. He redressed as did Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru wasn't sure when Inuyasha had undressed him. Inuyasha looked to his brother and smiled as if saying 'thankyou'. He then leaned in once more and kissed his brother. But this time, Sesshomaru opened his eyes to see young Kagome hidden behind a tree. Sesshomaru broke their lock and took a step back. Inuyasha then followed his brother's gaze to Kagome. His eyes grew with fear. He took a step to Kagome. Her eyes were filled with her tears and were scared at the same time. She then took off into the forest. Inuyasha looke dto Sesshomaru. He nodded and said,"I..." Inuyasha then cut him off,"I will." Then he took off after the girl. Sesshomaru found himself looking at Inuyasha's butt as he jumped. He smiled helplessly to himself when Jaken appeared. "Meh Lord!" he said in his odd voice as he ran up to his master. He noticed how carelessly his clothes were thrown on and him watching Inuyasha jump back into the forest. This brought up many conclusions in his small mind but thought nothing more of it. "Jaken," Sesshomaru said in a deeper voice,"Let's go." "Yes Meh Lord!" he replied exitedly. Then the disappeared into the new coming of the night.

Inuyasha finally found Kagome following her scent. She was crying under the Sacred Tree. He walke dto her, hand out. She looked up at him quickly and yeled,"I saw it all! You didn't even fight back, Inuyasha! ...why? How.. could you!?" Even Inuyasha didn't have these answers himself. He just looked down and mumbled," Kagome.. I.." "You don't have an answer do you!?" She then shot up and ran to the well. "I'm going home, Inuyasha..." He looked to her and yelled," Wa...!" But she had already gone to her own era. He looked back to the direction of which he last saw Sesshomaru. What do I do?

_Kagome's Thougths_

Kagome arrived in her era, eyes still full of tears. Thousands of thoughts ran through her head as she felt the warm breeze of her era's summer. Why? How could he do that! And he's his enemy even worse! His own brother! Kagome then climbed out of the well and the warm breeze brushed across her face, it made her feel a little bit better. She then ran to her house then up to her room yelling 'Hi' to everyone she passed. She didn't stop for a second cause she didn't want them to see her crying. She ran in her room and locked her door. She then fell to her knees next to her bed. Her tears slid swiftly off her cheeks. She had never been this hurt before, or disguted by the one she loved. As soon her tears dried on her cheeks, she stood up and walked over to her desk. She looked down at her diary. It read: "Today Inuyasha let me hold his hand. I felt so warm inside I thought my heart would burst!" She read no longer, it made her feel worse than she already felt. She closed it and locked it. More tears slid down her cheeks once more. Then her mothrer yelled,"Kagome! Come eat ,honey!" She replied,"I'm coming!" Her voice cracked a little, that let on a sign that she was upset. She then quickly dried her tears and ran down the stairs. Her mother examined her puffy red eyes but said nothing about it. They then ate lunch. Her grandpa looked at her then to her mother. Sota looked to his sister, opened his mouth, then his mother stuffed a roll in his mouth and she said,"Eat up, honey! Dont let this good food go to waste!" Then Kagome stood up and scooted her chair back. "I'm done," she said in a gloomy tone. They all glimpsed at her food then back to her, she hadn't even touched it. She then walked up to her room, not to be seen until the next day. She awoke that morning to notice that she had been crying in her sleep. She sighed and got out of bed. She said confidently to herself,"I have to forget about that gay Inuyasha!" She nearly choked on her words.

She felt her eyes swell up again then she quickly got dressed in her uniform, grabbed her bag, then ran out the door; not even sayng 'goodbye' to her family. At school, she tapped her pencil constantly and always spaced out. After school, she met up with her friends at Wacdonalds. They constantly talked endlessly about where Kagome had been and how her 'sicknesses' were doing. When finally one brought up the subject, Kagome wasn't sure who it was cause she felt hazy when it was said," How are you and that boy doing?" She knew exactly who she meant. She studdered as she said,"I.. I... I'm over him." "You've said that before, Kagome. So is this the real thing!?" Kagome nodded. "What did he do to finally convice you to leave him!?" Kagome didn't want to say it but,"He.. uh.. cheated on me." That wasn't a complete lie, actually.. it wasn't at all. He had.. but for his own brother. "Wow.. I knew he wasn't good enough for you, Kagome! Who was it!? Did you see her!?" Kagome nodded and almost laughed at the fact she said 'her'. "Well, what did you think of her?" Yet again the 'her' part almost brought her to tears while laughing. "I guess 'she' was OK..." Her friends looked at her weird the way she said 'she'. Then it all came to them, he had fallen in love with a man. "Oh my God, Kagome. Was he really gay?" Kagome shot up looking at her friends all around. By her reaction, they knew it was true. "I think it's weird.. to just a guy over a woman.. as a man I mean. It's so wrong." "Yea I know what you mean." "I never knew it was possible until I was 13." "Really? Lucky you.. when I was just 9 I saw two guys making out... I had nightmares for a year." "Scary..." Kagome seemed to be locked in her own little world as their conversation went on. Kagome thought of one thing: What do I do?

_Secrets Spread_

Inuyasha then ran back into the forest, back to the place he last saw Sesshomaru. He felt akward without him. He then began to run in the scent of his brother. Then he stopped sudenly, dust was sent into the air. He looked around searching for Sesshomaru's scent. He then thrusted his head to his left to see Sesshomaru walking towards him, alone. Inuyasha's heart began to beat again and felt those odd surges. As Sesshomaru reached him, his eyes just as before; caring, loving, and a tad bit of embarassment. Inuyasha was the one to come into contact with Sesshomaru this time. He slolwy moved his lips to Sesshomaru's as a 'Hello again' kiss. It was supossed to be short, sweet, and to the point but ended up long. Then Inuyasha slowly removed his lips and whispered in Sesshomaru's ear,"I want to do it again, but not now." Then he pulled away completely. Sesshomaru smiled. Then he replied,"And what of the girl?" Inuyasha turned his head,"I.. do not know. She returned to her homeland." Sesshomaru nodded as he gave Inuyasha another kiss. Inuyasha closed his eyes and did just as the kiss before, but more tongue movement. Inuyasha felt as though he had gone into a deep sleep. When he opened his eyes again, he was still locked with his brother. Then he broke away for it was nearly dark. But when he looked at Sesshomaru again he had noticed he was half naked. Sesshomau then pulled up his armor/shirt (thingy). He lamost began to blush as he looked to Inuyasha. His shirt was completely off and his pants were untied. Inuyasha then calmly tied them again and pulled on his shirt. Inuyasha's ears then perked up as he turned around he saw Sango and Miroku watching them They had become worried not seeing Inuyasha and Kagome for such a long time. Miroku expected something much different than what he was seeing. Inuyasha sighed as to the more trouble than now hovered over him. But he was not unpleased by his relationship with Sesshomaru.. it just brought more trouble than needed. Inuyasha faced Sesshomaru again and said,"We will talk more later." Sesshomaru nodded as he saw his younger brother walk off.

Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha all sat around a fire in the woods. Miroku had his arms crossed,eyes closed thinking deeply, and sittng Indian stlye. Sango sat on her knees, hands on them. Miroku opened his eyes and looked at Inuyasha who sat Idian style with his sword leaning on his shoulder. Miroku finally comented,"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha felt disturbed by this question that broke the crackling of the fire. "She went back to her era," he said in a somewhat gloomy voice. "Did she.. see?" Sango said in a unconfortable tone. Inuyasha nodded. Miroku sighed. He wanted to say much but just couldn't bring himself to say it. Inuyasha looked away then stood up,"Should.. I go get her?" Sango replied almost immediatly,"She probally needs to talk to her mother for awhile, Inuyasha. A lot of changes to happen so fast.. can really tear apart the heart." This made Inuyasha feel worse, he didn't want to hurt Kagome, but...

_A New Love?_

Kagome finally broke away from her friends' interrogations. She walked through the door of her home and yelled," I'm home!" "Good," said her mother's soft voice coming from the kitchen,"Come here will you?" Kagome's heart sunk as she walked into the kitchen to see her mothher sitting at the table. "Yea?" Kagome said a little bit scared of what her mother was going to say. "Sit down," she replied. Kagome took a deep breath and sat by her mother. She interlaced her fingers and placed them on the table top. Her mother looked at her and said,"You came back crying, Kagome Did something happen?" Kagome felt warm water flood down her cheeks and she hugged her mom. "Oh mom..." she whispered raspily. She held her tight as her mother hugged her back. She knew there was something wrong when Kagome came back so soon. "I won't be able to look him in the eyes anymore, mom!" She replied,"Shhh... Can you tell me what happened?" Kagome lifted up, sniffed, and rubbed the rest of the tears out of her eyes. Kagome told the whole story, explaining all of it. Her eyes grew redder on most of the parts with Sesshomaru. At the end Kagome burst out into tears again. Her mother sat stunned in her chair. This was no where near what she had expected. She just patted Kagome's head and hugged her when she needed some help. She had never been through such, so she had no advice to give. "Oh Kagome.. It'll be all right... just trust me ok?" "But mom... Sess," Kagome studdered as her mother interupted,"shhh.. speak no more of him. The more you speak of him, the more your beautiful eyes grow red with tears of sorrow." Kagome hugged her mom once more then ran up to her room. Her mother knew she was still sobbing. Then her mother got up and began to wash the dishes in the silence of the bright afternoon.

The next day, Kagome went back to school. She felt a bit akward going back to school everyday. "I guess it beats fearing for my life every day," Kagome said cofidently to herself as she walked to school. She met up with her freinds about half way. They were still stuck on the topic of conversation from the other day. "Guys, can you just drop it for a little while?" Kagome said as they began to walk into the school doors. Her friends all nodded at once and ended the topic. The girls then began to talk about Hojo. They giggled constantly and looked to Kagome to see what she thought but she seemed to have no expression. She seemed out of it. The girls seemed to just ignore her by the middle of the day. They knew she needed some time to think.

Then, at PE, she ran into Hojo. He smiled and said,"Hey Kagome.. you seem down today, ar eyou ok?" Kagome looked away and nodded. He blushed and said,"What are you doing Sunday? I realize you are down.. but maybe a movie will help you relax." Kagome smiled, she knew she wasnt going to go back for awhile so she agreed. Hojo smiled and cheered to himself. Kagome laughed at his expressions. That Sunday, they went and saw a movie together. In the middle of it, Kagome held his hand as if for comfort of what she was going through. Hojo looked over to her, smiled, leaned close to her, and kissed her. Kagome blushed beyond belief. She wasn't sure how to react so, she kissed him back. That was the best she had felt that week. Of course, she knew the worst.

_The Return_

Two days later, the day Kagome talked to her mother, Inuyasha decided to go get her. He made it to the well. His golden eyes gazed down the well what seemed bottomless. What will she do? Hate me? Hate me so much that she'll never come back at all? But, what of Sango, Miroku, and Shippo? Would she abondon them so easily? He placed his left foot upon the well's side, still uncertain of what to do. He then spun around to find Sesshomaru. Is he always around me? Inuyasha slowly put his foot down and faced Sesshomaru completely. Inuyasha didn't feel like himself, he felt, akward to be around Sesshomaru now. "What are you doing, Dear brother?" he asked curiously. Inuyasha looked back to the wll,"She just abondoned her freinds. I want to bring her back, not for me, but for the others." Sesshomaru approached him and grabbed Inuyasha's chin,"Are you sure of this? Or are you crawling back to that wench?" Inuyasha looked into Sesshomaru's eyes. He wasn't sure at all. Inuasyahs took a step back away from his brother's grip. "...no, I am the only one who can retrive her..." Inuyasha then quickly jumped into the well. Sesshomaru said to himself,"Pathetic half breed." He then turned around and said,"Come Jaken, Let's go." Jaken jumped unknowing that Sesshomaru had seen him watching. "Yes Master!" He yelled as he ran to Sesshomaru's side.

Inuyasha climbed out of the well. His silvery hair flowed in the warm breeze of Kagome's era. He jumped up to Kagome's window and heard that she was in there. He leaned to the siide and decided to eavedrop. Kagome had already talked to her mother about Inuyasha and was now weeping again in her room. Inuyasha looked down, feeling ashamed for making her sob so much, for so long. Inuyasha then stood infront of the window and creaked it open. "Kagome?" he said concerned. She was at the foot of her bed as she spun around, sending tears off into the air. "Inuyasha!" He looked down and stepped into her room. Kagome wiped her tears off as she stood up to face him. "I... Kagome..." Inuyasha studdered unknowing of what to say. "We miss you, Kagome. Uh.. Are you going to come back? It's been awhile..." Kagome looked into his eyes,"But.. Do YOU miss me Inuyasha?" He looked up to her and caught her gaze. Which brought back the memory of the picnic. "I do..." he said uncertainly. Kagome took a step towards him and asked her number one question,"How could you do that Inuyasha? How? Why?" Inuyasha looked to the left,"I don't know..." "Do yu still want to be with him? You do know he is your brother and he has been trying to kill you, right?" "I know he is my brother. In our battles, I always enjoyed seeing him again. I just let on that I hated him, but it was the opposite. I always took my sword up to him when... I wanted to be with him. That day.. I saw in his eyes, he was the same as me." Kagome stood dumbfounded,"So it doesn't matter that he is your older brother to you?" Inuyasha felt uneased by so many personlay questions. But he guessed she needed to know. He shyly shook hi head which also brought up memories of the picnic. Kagome didn't know what she wanted to do. She feared she would never see Inuyasha the same. She didn't think she would, go back or not. "They also miss you, Kagome. Think not of only me but them as well." Kagome then thought hard about them as well. She despirately wanted to go back, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to be close to Inuyasha any more. I do want to see him, but... not with his brother.. no, never. "I will go back," Kagome started as Inuyasha's eyes lit up,"As long as I never see Sesshomaru." Inuyasha thought about it then nodded.

"Ok," Inuyasha agreed as he held out his hand to her. Kagome smiled a little then took his hand. Then they bothe ended back up at the Fedual Era of Japan. She felt as if she were really home.Inuyasha had let go of her hand but she grasped his. She blushed and finally let go. Inuyasha paid no attention. He looked to the north and saw Sango, Miroku, and Shippo appear before them. Shippo jumped up on Kagome and cheered happily,"Kagome! You're back!" Miroku smiled and said smoothly,"So you've returned." "Welcome back, Kagome," Sango said in a cheerful voice. Inuyasha smiled to see his friends happy again. He then looked back to the forests to see Sesshomaru standing there. Inuyasha motioned for him not to be here now. But he resisted to move. He looked to Kagome and said,"I need to go talk to Kaede." Kagome nodded thinking it was about her return. He then jumped into the forest and met up with Sesshomaru again. "What? It must be important, to risk Kagome seeing you again." Then Sesshomaru slightly closed his eyes and kissed Inuyasha again. He felt those odd surges again. Inuyasha closed his eyes. He always felt trapped when his brother kissed him. Sesshomaru took his mouth to Inuyasha's ear and Inuyasha listened intently,"It's later, Inuyasha." Inuyasha felt shivers run down his back. But he replied,"Now is not wise, Kagome just now returned. Can you please wait a little longer." Sesshomaru pulled back and smiled, eyes still slightly closed but not fully,"As long as you promise to bring your best." Inuyasha smiled back and nodded. Then Sesshomaru took off. Inuyasha turned back to where Kagome was. He slowly began to walk toward her location. Only one thought ran through his head: I want to be with him! I want to be with him! I want to be with him! It chanted over and over again as he smiled.His footsteps echoed in the forest. He was in no hurry to meet up with Kagome once again.

_Betrayal_

Inuyasha came back to see Kagome and the others had already left for the village. He smiled and sat down by the tree. He looked up and let out a sigh. He moved his eyes back down. He then slowly stood up and heard a twig snap behind him. He lowered his head, smiled, and said,"Sesshomaru.. Not just quite yet. Anxious are you?" He then turned around and his smile faded. It was Kikyo. He stood stunned then thought: She doesn't know.. does she? He then stepped closer to her. She said in her cold voice,"Inuyasha... is it true? About you and.. Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha stood, frozen, unkowing how to answer her question. Of course he knew the answer but he didn't know how to say it. Kikyo looked down,"Don't worry, your silence in the matter says it all." Inuyasha shot his eyes up at her. She smiled and started to walk off. Inuyasha looked heavily at her long black hair and said nearly in a whisper,"I'm sorry Kikyo." She looked to him and smiled, that was her reply. With that she left for good. Inuyasha leaned against the tree,"As I said before.. this relationship gves more troubles than it's worth..." He smiled and looked down,"But I am ready to take on any hardships..." He then began to walk to the village, humming a very happy tune.

He walked into the hut to find Kagome and the others including Kaede sitting around a table. Inuyasha sighed thinking he would have to go through a trail and be called 'guilty' by the jury and end up tied to a tree in the middle of no where. He sat down, in his usual manner. He opened one eye and looked to Kagome whos eyes were still a tad bit red. He closed his eye again and sighed dipping lower. "What are we doing?" Kaede then replied,"Ye are here to dicuss the matter n ye hands. Dealing with thy foe, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha sighed and dipped even lower,"Do we HAVE to continue on with this?" Kagome slapped her hand on the table and yelled,"Yes we do Inuyasha! Its a big matter!" She then lowered her voice,"...atleast... to me..."Inuyasha then looked away thoug his eyes were still closed, he cared no more for the girl. But he still didn't want to hurt her feelings. Miroku and Sango looked to the both of them. Miroku sighed,"Inuyasha.. why dont you just apologize to the girl?" "I've got nothing to apologize for!" Inuyasha yelled and he looked at Miroku. He then kept quiet, his thoughts to himself. "Kagome... What would you do if you fell in love with someone else? What would you tell Iuyasha?" The first thing that came to her mind was Hojo. How would I tell him that I like Hojo better than him? She then looked to Inuyasha and smiled. She actually admired hm. Now.. I understand. "Inuyasha..." Kagome started to say. He looked to Kagome not saying a word. "I'm sorry." Her soft voice dug it's way into his heart and ran warn through his vessles. His eyes softened instead of their former tense form. "Kagome.." She shook her head. "It's alright.." But in her own heart, it wasnt alright.. there was an eerie feeling that kept eating at her heart. But she ignored it.

That night, they stayed at Kaede's. Inuyasha felt restless that night, he could never get to sleep. He walked outside.

His listened intently, especially to the forest. Then he heard it, the sign he had been waiting for. The sound of his brother's footsteps. He smiled to himself as he dashed into the woods. He came to a clearing and saw Sesshomaru standing in the middle of it. Inuyasha walked over to his brother, feeling the surges again. He then fell into his brother's arms without a word. He smiled and pressed his lips up against his brother's. Sesshomaru willingly kissed him back. Sesshomaru's hair gleamed in the moonlight's brilliance. Inuyasha felt warm as though his body was on fire. Inuyasha slipped Sesshomaru's clothing off. He smiled as he ran his finger's through his brother's hair. Inuyasha ran his other hand down Sesshomaru's back. He smiled as he kissed him again. But something wasn't like as the first time they met. Inuyasha didn't feel as comfortable, as if something was telling him to run, run away. Inuaysha finally pushed himself up on his brother's chest,"Is.. there something wrong?" Inuyasha said in a bit hazy voice. The two lay in top of one another on the grass in the moonlight. Sesshomaru looked deep into Inuyasha's eyes as he said,"I love you..." Inuyasha smiled and kissed him again. "Same as always..." Then he just lay upon his brother exposed body. "Sesshomaru.. do you have trouble with our relationship?" He shook his head,"Am I too much of a bother?" "No.. I guess I had more spies around me than you do." Sesshomau nearly laughed. Inuyasha listned to his brother's breathing through his chest. Inuyasha sighed for he was a bit tired from the day. As Inuyasha closed his eyes, through his eyeslids he saw a familiar fluouresnt green glow. He slowly started to open his eyes. Then he shot them open from pain through his heart. Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru who was smirking as Inyasha's blood dripped on him. "For so long... I much wanted to do that." He then sat up and kissed Inuyasha once more. "See you in Hell, my dear brother."


End file.
